


Fool Me Twice

by heterosexualtendencies



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal, Brief Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, also don't do that, anal as birth control, don't do that, generally responsible anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterosexualtendencies/pseuds/heterosexualtendencies
Summary: Rook froze still for as long as she could. Shame eating her up, stretching all the way to where her fingertips gripped the table.As much as she wanted to hold on to her convictions, all she could think about was him.---Contains: hate sex and Jacob's power plays
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 14





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I have like four fic drafts rotting in my notes app so I needed a straight up PWP to clear my system
> 
> ⚠️ humiliation, not a healthy relationship, dub con, please heed tags
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The feeling of the cold table pressed against her breasts was a thrill in its own right. A reminder of the hastiness, the desperation of their pairing, clawing each other as they kissed. All teeth and no tongue.

The tension between them had always been infuriating and unbearable. This was just a release of that, Rook told herself. The natural conclusion of chasing after each other so long. That's all it was.

Jacob pressed her down further with a hand between her shoulder blades, pinning her in place with his weight. Rook moaned, crying out, at the intoxicating feeling of being at his mercy. Having teased him just enough to make him forget his moral standing entirely. Made him just angry enough to take what he wanted.

She had long since lost her clothes, having eagerly stripped herself after a single, gruff, "Off."

Jacob kicked her ankles apart with his boots, "Wider."

Rook felt the flush deepen on her face, mortified at being on full display for the enemy. She could feel the cold air on the slick between her legs.

Jacob brought one hand down to spank her ass hard. Unforgiving. Using the same hand he grabbed her cheek to pull her ass open, exposing both holes to the air.

"Oh, look," he growled, with a condescending display of surprise, "You're dripping for me already."

Rook felt tears glisten in her eyes in embarrassment. With his hand keeping her pinned and his boot keeping her spread wide, she couldn't do anything to hide her shame.

Clearly catching on to her fidgeting, he placated her, shushing softly, yet still keeping her held open, "Nothing to be ashamed of, baby girl. Being so desperate for the enemy."

A small cry fell from Rook's mouth, as Jacob dragged one finger through her folds and just barely pressed the tip inside her. Her cunt was already aching, ready for him to fill.

Hearing the unbuckling of his belt, relief washed over her, knowing she wouldn't have to be inspected anymore. Jacob only pulled his pants to his mid-thighs, leaving her feeling even more vulnerable fully in the nude.

Jacob traced the smooth head of his cock in circles around her pussy, just enough to catch the wetness that had leaked out. She wriggled, in excitement, or maybe desperation.

Another crack pierced through the air as Jacob brought his hand down to smack her ass, "Hold still."

He brought his hand back to press into her back, making sure she did. He lined his cock up and slowly pressed in. Rock groaned, lecherously. Jacob pushed into her too slowly to be satisfying, only stretching out at just her opening.

"Please, Jacob," she moaned.

He laughed, and she could feel the rumble of his voice against her, "Begging already, _Deputy?_ "

Jacob conceded and filled her. The stretch of his cock against her walls was delicious. Perfectly overwhelming so she could lose herself in the feeling. She could hear herself moaning so lecherously, but unable to do anything as he fucked in so slowly and deeply.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

His low, grumbling voice cut through all the ringing in her ears.

"Yes," she admitted, trying to match his movements by pushing her ass back.

He indulged her, grabbing her hips with his large hands to pull her on his cock.

Only for a moment, then Jacob stilled. Rook let out a small sob.

"Don't stop," she whined out, trying her best to push against his grasp, but his heavy weight was too much

Jacob grabbed the back of her neck to press her into the table, now unable to move at all. He pulled out and Rook could feel her pussy hold open, now empty. He reached one hand around her hip to gently stroke her clit, just to keep her on edge.

"I can't fuck your pretty little pussy today," he told her.

One more sob wracked through her body, "Why?"

"Because," he dragged his hand up from her clit to press firmly into the skin just above her soft hairs, low on her belly, "if I fuck you, you might get knocked up, little girl. Even though that does sound pretty."

Rook felt shivers run through her whole body. Even her breath stuttered. Jacob pulled back for a moment, not touching her, staying entirely silent.

She was terrified, humiliated, that he would leave her alone in that room, having gotten what he wanted. For her to fully expose herself to him, proving herself unworthy. Vulnerable. Weak.

But she felt his touch again, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Jacob swiped up all of the slick from around her cunt and moved his two middle fingers to rest gently on her asshole.

"So you should offer up one of your other holes to me, sweetheart."

Rook giggled, nervously, manically as his suggestion. It wasn't quite a demand but something close to it. She could feel herself get even wetter at the thought of him taking her like that. Primal and feral, just like Jacob was. He circled his fingers around, pushing firmly.

For the first time, Rook was grateful she was able to hide her face as she felt a slow dribble of spit from Jacob's mouth hitting her hole. He gently pressed the tip of one finger inside, slowly pushing to settle in deeper.

She shuddered at how easily he slipped inside, realizing that her body could actually take the full length of him soon. Giving herself up to him. Jacob pulled his digit out, only to bring up two to tease her rim. Again, she could hear the filthy noise of spit, feel it cold and slick against her. Just as his two fingers breached, he spoke up.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, intentionally a few moments too late.

Another giggle bubbled up from Rook.

"Please," she begged, "Yes, Jacob. Anything."

He growled and smacked her ass again, "Good answer."

She groaned at three fingers, and Jacob shushed her again, "Come on, baby girl. You need to make sure you can take all of me so I don't break you."

She swallowed a moan and tried to stay as still as possible. A small bit of drool formed at the corner of her mouth. She was so far past gone to even register how reckless it was to have her legs open wide for Jacob.

Jacob broke that illusion as he started to stuff his cock inside, " _Deputy,_ do you let all of the Seeds use you like this or am I just your favorite?"

Shame once again sat low in her gut, only growing deeper as she could feel the sting of her asshole stretching dangerously.

He continued, "It was pretty easy to get you to spread both holes for me, wasn't it? And you look so good stuffed full like this. You sound so needy, maybe you'll just come running back to the Veteran's Center begging me to fuck you again."

Just as Jacob bottomed out, he stilled again. Rook sobbed despite herself, tears welling up again.

"Please, Jacob."

He stroked her hair, "You really do ask so nicely. If you want my cock, you can take it. Fuck yourself back on it."

Rook froze still for as long as she could. Shame eating her up, stretching all the way to where her fingertips gripped the table.

As much as she wanted to hold on to her convictions, all she could think about was him. The deep stretch inside her, feeling so perfectly full, craving more.

Her movements were small at first, mortified feeling herself completely exposed as he watched her so intently. Nowhere to hide under his judgemental gaze.

"I wish you could see yourself. So depraved, fucking yourself like that."

His words only spurred her on to move faster. Feeling so uselessly full, the whole space between her hips. She doubted he would even be able to push his fingers into her cunt.

Rook finally felt a tear fall from her eye, as she bounced on his cock, humiliated. The swirling combination of feelings brought her to reach a hand between her legs to stroke at her clit.

"Oh, look at you," Jacob growled, "So desperate for me."

He finally took pity on Rook and grabbed her hips to thrust into her. She gripped her other hand onto the edge of the table as she begged, mostly unintelligible. All _Please_ and _More_ and _Jacob_.

The circles on her clit sent her over, a shout of ecstasy she had never heard from herself spilled out into the room. As her muscles clenched she could feel his intrusion still inside, only prolonging the rolls of pleasure hitting her.

She fell almost entirely slack, as Jacob thrust faster inside her. Rook couldn't tell if her shame was better or worse when he pressed his fingers into her skin, deep enough to risk bruising, using her for his own pleasure. She shivered at that thought of walking into the Veteran's Center asking for him again. The carefree feeling of being fucked without much thought for her pleasure, filled up with his seed.

Rook realized she was still whining with every plunge of his cock inside her. Shame burned through her stomach.

"Please, Jacob," she cried, "I want to feel you cum inside me."

His hips stuttered and he groaned, feral and animalistic as he threaded his fingers into her hair. Jacob pulled her up by the hair and growled directly into her ear as he spilled inside her ass. She could feel the delicious twitching of his cock inside. He let go of her hair as he pulled out, both of them hissing at the sensation.

Gently he touched his finger to her still-puffy rim, "Sweetheart, your little asshole might be sore for a while. You might even feel my cum dripping into your panties."

She moaned involuntarily, still trying to collect her emotions. Barely able to stand on her delightfully shaky legs, she still felt shamefully too revealed for a man she felt to be irredeemable.

Rook could hear the jingle as he buckled his pants back up and zipped his fly, "And I'm sure you'll come see me for more after the feeling wears off."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading🥰 no critiques please


End file.
